Cold Season
by Insanity's Puppet
Summary: It's that time of year again when everyone gets sick, and unfortunately, our blonde haired heroine catches the common cold. One-shot.


**Decided to write a one shot! 'Cuz why not? I've got a few ideas that have been bouncing in my head...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, nor will I ever own AT.**

* * *

It was midnight. The sky above didn't have a cloud in sight and the full moon shone brightly. The grasslands were covered in a thin layer of frost twinkled as the stars did. There was a pine forest to the east and not a single sound could be heard. Nothing could interrupt such a serene…

"ACHHOO!" Well, that moment's ruined. A seemingly young adult male stood up from the spot from which he had just previously been sitting at. He looked down at where he just was and saw that the frost had melted from his sitting spot.

"Hehe. I left a butt mark," he chuckled. Really? Laughing at a butt mark? What is he, ten years old? Anyway, the strange male lifted himself up from the ground and started floating in the direction of the sound's origin. The cold air didn't affect him as he grew closer to his destination.

After passing through the semi-frozen thicket, a considerably large tree house come into view. Just as the floating man left the pine forest behind him, another violent sneeze blared through the frigid air.

The man cringed. "Man, Cake said she was sick, but…wow…she's sick." The mysterious man planted his feet onto the ground and walked toward the abnormally massive tree house. The frozen blades of grass crunched beneath his feet, once again ruining the perfect silence from just moments ago. He made his way to the door and started knocking upon it. The sound of his fist pounding on the wooden door echoed throughout the residence. Pretty soon, however, soft little footsteps headed over from the 2nd floor, down the staircase, and to the door to answer it.

An older teenaged female with blonde hair whose body was tightly wound up in a fluffy baby blue quilt opened the door. Her face was a bit paler than the average human, but that's nothing compared to the man who stood before her.

"Wow, Fi, you really are sick." The man observed. Her already flushed cheeks grew darker in shade at his words. She moved out of of the doorway, gesturing for the man to come inside.

The first thing to be observed was that tissues littered the floor (as opposed to numerous types of lethal weapons), all of them used. There was a tea kettle boiling water on a hot stove. In the livingroom, there was a steaming cup of herbal tea, as well as the many used tea bags surrounding it. Next to the piles of herbal tea bags was a half empty medicine bottle that was flavoured "grape" (come on, we all know cough syrup tastes like the bubonic plague and the tears of little children).

The girl that was identified as Fi had a very red nose that was probably rubbed raw with tissues and irritated eyes, presumably from lack of a comfortable rest. She tried to say 'What do you want, Marshal?', but it came out like, "Whad do you wand, Marshaw?" Again, another sneeze was heard. The girl retreated toward the back of the livingroom and retrieved a box of unused tissues. She blew her nose, tossed the thing behind her, and sat down on the couch.

"Geez, I'm hurt, Fi," he said with a sarcastic tone. He waltzed his way over to couch and sat next to the sick blonde girl, but instantly stood back up after noticing that he just sat on a box of tissues. Moving the box out not, Marshal sat back down. "I just wanted to check up on ya. Cake said you weren't doing so hot."

"I'm fine. Go 'ome." She reached for the medicine bottle, took off the cap, and poured herself the correct amount. After downing the entire cap full, she cringed at the awful taste. "Gawd, I hade dis sduff…"

Marshal stared down at her. "Fi, you're not fine. I'll make you some soup while you go wash up," he ordered her. Reluctantly, the girl got off the couch and started to go upstairs.

Halfway up, she called out," Don'd come upsdairs, or I'll kill you!" Marshal smiled to himself, then went to kitchen. He searched the horribly messy cupboards until he found a sole can of chicken soup. He cleared off the stove (sans the boiling teapot), took out a small pot, and dumped the contents of the can into it. He turned the burner on and soon a small blue flame erupted underneath the soup. Stirring the soup with a spoon he got out of the drawer next to him, he heard the water running upstairs.

After about ten minutes, the water had stopped and the chicken broth was cooked. The young male poured the steaming soup into a bowl and put the spoon in it. Grabbing a hot mat before leaving the kitchen, he cleared a spot on the small livingroom table and set down the bowl. Soon enough, Fi came downstairs in a very baggy and blue sweater and grey sweatpants. Her hair was dripping water behind her, as though she didn't even bother to dry it out. Seeing the steam coming from the warm soup, she raced to the couch and set the bowl in her lap.

"BMO, can we watch a movie?" she asked the gaming system sitting in the corner of the room, "Oh, and danks Marshaw." BMO unplugged itself from its charger and stumbled its way to the little table. Climbing up on top of it, it projected a holographic video. Fi recognized the video it was playing. It was part of an old TV series that Marshal had gotten her months ago.

Marshal sat down next to her and together they watched the images together. The episodes played automatically after one another, so neither of them had to get up from the comfortable positions. Pretty soon, the soup was all gone the only sound that could be heard was the fight scene that played out in front of them.

* * *

Cake came home in the early hours of the morning from visiting Lord M. When she opened the door, she saw her baby sister snuggled up on the couch with Marshal, both asleep. She also saw the littered floor and shook her head. Deciding to let the two of them sleep on the couch, the cat began to pick up the floor.

* * *

**A/N: 've been sick recently and so have my friends, so the idea for this just popped in my head. I hoped you liked it. **


End file.
